Lore
Lore Before time the earth was shaped, the the two higher gods created the mass known as earth. The god of Order tried hard to shape and sculpt the land to be habitable and provide things aplenty to full it, even going so far as to detail the trees, but the god of Chaos didn’t want such a structured world and set fire to sections of it by drawing up the corefire of the planet to scorch and make sections barren and encased in molten rock. The god of Order was most displeased with this and so called up an adjacent element to combat such destructive nature, and the waters he used to nourish the land was amassed in large lakes, rivers and seas to protect lands from being destroyed entirely, and for good measure he created the rains to stem the fires encroachment. The god of Chaos gave a discontented face as he continued to design his own eden, with spires of black crystal and magma ponds dotting the landscape of dark soil and the hardiest deformed looking plants showing such a hostile place. Even though the place looked hostile and it was a area not for the faint hearted, the soil was neutriant rich for growing plants and providing for the people that chose to live amongst its hardy terrain. The god of Order created tall standing trees with branches that spanned miles as well as smaller trees that twisted and wove amongst their brethren in such a way that they made natural nests and hollows amongst their trunks. The place was an assortment of greens, reds, yellows and colours of life with streams, rivers and moss covered rocks, everything lush and vibrant. S The two gods sought only to make their half creation in their own image, but each landscape soon had small creatures of the earth taking shape in amongst their creations. The Chaos god noticed hound like creatures with many eyes and sharp teeth starting to appear on his landscape, though they looked fearsome they treated each other gently and were fairly placid in the dark landscape. The Order god noticed in his lands these large elegant deer-like creatures with protrusions from its head and shoulders covered in fur the colour of good soil with golden highlights, but they seemed to be violent towards anything and even their beauty didn’t hide the fact they were beasts to fear. Each god blamed the other for their encroachment into the others claimed lands, blaming the odd creatures on the other as they didn’t belong tin the place they devised and soon they each harboured a plan, create a species in Order and Chaos. The Chaos god created four legged creatures that had spires that curled out from their heads, some had many spires and others had only one, and he created a second with two spires jutting backwards and scales decorated their hides in a protective layer. Both species were blessed with the knowledge and hardiness to endure the terrain of the realm of chaos. He named them Unicorns and Kirins, and these two species could interbreed for a hybrid. The Order god was more inclined to use his landscape to full advantage and had come up with a similar being, but his one had the wings of other animals to allow them access to the trees he had created to dominate the sky’s then he created a second species, one he had high hopes would be able to dominate the waters, so the deepest depths would never be out of each of them and they could withstand the harshest elemental outburst, granted the blessing of two forms. He named his species Pegasi and Hippocampi As a finality he granted both species the ability to interbreed and create a blend of both species, and the gift of being able to cultivate the healthy landscape and gain from its bounty. Each god let their creations out onto the earth freely, neither god knowing just who would endure out of their creations. As a final addition they created the celestial beings to walk among them and give guidance as they saw fit. The god of Chaos created three with his final efforts: The Fire lord and called him Legion The Crystal lord and called him Thorn And the lord of Darkness and named him Thanatos. The god of Order created three with his final efforts: The Water lord and called him Araster The Earth lord and called him Regia And the lord of Light and named him Livitacus. As the two god sat back and admired their work they both agreed it needed one final touch within their lands but were unable to come to an agreement that benefited them both and so shook hands in agreement while letting their powers combine and create the final touch as it saw fit. The Lord of Winter was created to bring balance to both lands, lording over both sides yet taking no sides at all.